Bread Crumbs
by GabbyAbby
Summary: There are many little things that make up Beca Mitchell and Jesse is very interested in finding out every single one of them.
1. Movies

**Bread Crumbs**

**A/N:** I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.

* * *

1. There's another reason she hates (hated) movies

Jesse has made a point of continuing Beca's movication, she likes to whine and try to convince him into doing anything else (he won't lie, more than once she has been successful. Jesse is only human and he can't help but be distracted when his very beautiful girlfriend straddles his lap kissing that spot in his neck she found three weeks into their relationship), but somehow they find themselves at least once a week with her tucked into his side and watching a movie in his laptop.

Its almost a year into their relationship when (after a lot of questioning from him) that she finally admits why she was never found of movies before.

Beca's dislike towards movies started when she was eight and her parents started fighting (big shouting matches that lasted for hours until doors were slammed shut and then they wouldn't talk to one another for what seemed like days) her mom would away sit her in front of a movie (usually something Disney with lots of singing and happy endings) as soon as her dad got home, with the TV turned as loud as possible in the basement because that was the farthest room in the house her parents thought to put her, in hopes that it would drown out all the shouting.

(This is where she first seriously found music, because headphones blocked out the fighting so much better. By the time she turns ten, her parents were officially divorced and trying to bribe her for her love she gets her first computer and music software)

Jesse knows that admitting that to him is hard for Beca (though they've been together for a while now there are a lot of things she is still so guarded over), so he lets movie night slide by for a few weeks, until one week she is the one that pulls his laptop onto her lap and puts in a movie (Inception), pressing play before he can even ask whats going on.

Ten minutes later he is pressed next to her side, an arm around her waist and his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Thanks" she suddenly whispers against his chest "but I guess not all movies are that horrible and predictable"

Jesse pulls her a tiny bit closer and kisses the top of her head.

"I told you, you would end up enjoying your movication!"

* * *

**I should probably be working stories I have ignored for far too long, but this idea has been running around my head lately (you know, cause I have probably watched Pitch Perfect at least ten times in a month) and it would not leave me alone until it was typed up and posted.**

**Please leave your thoughts on it so far, I'll try to update every Sunday and Wednesday.**

**If anyone has any ideas that they would like to see, just leave a review!**

**GabbyAbby**


	2. Goldfish

**Bread Crumbs**

**A/N:** A very special thank you to thecurlingiron, rdprice29,  .792, and liv who took the time to leave a review, you guys made my day.

* * *

2. She has those little orange goldfish crackers EVERYWHERE

At first Jesse thinks its really cute, they are half-sitting half-laying on her bed, a month after the ICCA's, with his laptop balanced on his lap and Moulin Rouge playing and juice pouches at hand. Jesse is explaining the movie as his laptop loads it up when he sees her reach up into one of her shelves and bring out a paper bag with an ever familiar smiling goldfish in the label.

"Huh" he says, eying the package in her hands as she pops a few into her mouth. She answers him by arching an eyebrow (which she does so perfectly he sometimes wonders if she sits in front of a mirror practicing it).

"What's with the kid snack there Bec?" he finally says, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Says the boy who carries juice pouches everywhere" it affectively ends all his come backs and they both settle deeper into her sea of pillows (he tries to sneak a few, but Beca always pulls the bag away no matter how much he pouts).

A few days later they are sitting in their spot out in the quad when she pulls out a zip-lock bag full of the little fishy shaped snack (which he manages to steal when she isn't looking).

"Do you carry these with you everywhere or something?" he teases, trying to sneak a few more.

Beca rolls her eyes and moves the bag out of his reach.

Suddenly he seems to find them almost everywhere. There are half finished bags of it in her drawers (which he finds while in search for a spare pencil -coughcondoncough-), in clear zip-lock bags that always seem to be in her bags (he has learned that when she isn't feeling up to sharing that he can always sneak it away and hold it over his head, because Beca is just to short to reach it and it amuses him so much to see her try).

Its when he finds left over bags in his room, near his desk and bed, the little crumbs all there is left from their movie sessions, that he starts thinking that she has a serious addiction. Sometimes she even has the funny colored ones, he always makes faces at them because goldfish are so obviously orange.

After their first fight (it happens just before they are done for summer, and it's over something so ridiculously stupid he never really remembers what it is) he camps outside her dorm for close to three hours until she shows up (her red rimmed eyes cause his heart to almost stop beating) arms crossed and arched brows. He offers her a 66 oz. carton of the stuff as a peace offering.

Her lips taste like the little treats later that night, when he kisses her goodnight, and he thinks he will never like another cracker so much.

* * *

**Thank you so much for everyone who read, added this story to their favorites, are following, and left a review.**

**I know these chapters seem a little short, but they are suppose to be little thoughts Jesse has and I don't want them to drag.**

**Please leave a review and if anyone has any ideas I would appreciate them, I have thirteen chapters planned out so far.**

**GabbyAbby**


	3. Knuckles

**Bread Crumbs**

**A/N:** Many, many thanks to thecurlingiron, Waffles rock,  .376, anonymous,  .792, and bma925 for you wonderful reviews!

* * *

3. She bruised her knuckles, for him

He sees her again two days after regionals; she is half-jogging the opposite way headphones in her ears (probably late for class or rehearsal, he isn't sure) and he notices that her left hand is in what looks like a brace. He is tempted to run and catch up with her, ask her what happened, even though he is almost sure it's from her (really well delivered) left-hook to that Tonehanger, but he remembers that she is still probably really pissed at him so he just keeps watching her until she turns a corner.

Two more days after that they have a shift at the radio station together, when he arrives (late again) she is already immersed into their crateful of work. They kind of tiptoe around each other so that the room is full of awkward energy and Jesse keeps catching himself staring at the brace in her left hand.

"They're… um…. They're bruised" Beca suddenly says (she is sort of uncomfortable with all the staring he is doing today and at the fact that they haven't spoken in so long).

"What?" Jesse answers, looking up from her brace enclosed hand.

"My knuckles. They're bruised, gotta wear this for a few days till they are healed" She walks away from him then, walking upstairs with a nearly empty crate to put the remaining CD's away.

Jesse lays down in his bed when their shift is done (two more hours of almost complete silence), arms behind his head staring at the celling of his dorm. He is trying to figure her out, figure _them_ out, because everything is all blurred lines and confused feelings. This constant tug-of-war she is playing with his feelings is kind of exhausting, one minute they are sitting in her room almost kissing and she is punching a guy in the face to protect him (which is kind of bad ass and he likes her so much for) but then she is yelling at him and they aren't talking.

Jesse sighs, moving so he is more comfortable in his twin bed trying to fall asleep. He can't help the smile that forms when he pictures that brace in her hand though, because that has to mean something right?

* * *

**I don't know if I mentioned this before, but there is no specific time line that I'm following, so I am sorry if it ever does get confusing. **

**I want to thank everyone for reading this story, and I will again shamelessly ask for reviews!**

**GabbyAbby**


	4. Siblings (Part 1)

**Bread Crumbs**

**A/N: **A huge thanks to the following people who reviewed: Lily887787, Ann E, Casap, anonymous, thecurlingiron, and  Jessica yip 792.You guys absolutely made my day!

* * *

4. She has four (sorta) siblings

_(Part I)_

Jesse meets Tristan at the ICCA's in their freshman year. Jesse is congratulating Beca and the other Bella's on their win and suddenly there are a pair of arms hugging Beca from behind and lifting her up from the ground. She looks stunned for about two seconds until she realizes who is hugging her and starts kicking her legs in hopes of injuring him.

"Put me down nerd!" she hisses and the man laughs loudly before doing so.

Jesse can tell she is trying to hold back a smile and glare at the blonde man (who seems familiar enough with her to know not to pay any attention to her attempts of intimidation), he just puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah I'm a nerd, Miss I just won an accapela competition"

Jesse, the Bella's, and his fellow Treble's are all openly staring which seems to draw their attention back to the group, the blonde smiles at their direction arm still around Beca.

"Hey, I'm Tristan" he states pretending not to hear Beca's hushed 'more like asswipe'

There are a few unsure hey's and hi's, but mostly everyone is still trying to figure out what's going on.

"I'm Beca's brother" Tristan finally clarifies.

"Step-brother" Beca says, pushing his arm off her shoulders and moving to stand next to Jesse, instantly reaching for his fingers.

"You wound me" he says; hand over his heart and fake hurtfulness in his eyes. Beca rolls her eyes at his antics and starts introducing everyone.

They are walking back to the hotel for the after party, following a too loud Amy and perky Aubrey, when Jesse finally says "So, didn't know you had a brother"

"Tristan is my step-brother, he's Sheila's son" is her simple answer, her body pressed against his side and fingers still intertwined. "I have two half-brothers from my mom and a sister from dad"

Jesse nods and places a kiss on top of her head "I have a brother and sister" he casually mentions as they near the hotel.

"I know, I've heard you talking to them on the phone"

He kisses the top of her head again a smile (permanently) on his lips. By the time the night is over Jesse knows that Tristan is 25 and just started working in New York as a high school English teacher. Also he learns Tristan is a very protective older brother, something that comes to light when he is pulled away from the party and into the balcony by none other than Beca's step-brother himself.

"You hurt her and there is nowhere you can hide, I will beat you bloody unrecognizable pulp. Got it nerd?" he threatens, green eyes hard and cold as he uses his height to tower over Jesse.

"G-got it"

"Good, now tell me about the redhead"

* * *

**Two more parts to come! Depending on the amount of reviews I get I might post them sooner. **

**Sorry about any grammar errors, I try and catch as many as I can before posting, but a few always get by me. **

**Please, please, please review (I am not bellow begging)**

**GabbyAbby**


	5. Siblings (Part 2)

**Bread Crumbs**

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you, and thank you to the amazing following people: thecurlingiron, Grey, ani101PSU, anonymous, Amazingly-Scary-Ear-Spike, jessicayip792. You guys made my day with your awesome reviews!

* * *

5. She has four (sorta) siblings

(Part II)

"BECA!" there is a blur of pink dress and brown hair that crashes into Beca's side as they walk into her dad's house, almost knocking his tiny girlfriend off her feet with its intensity that Jesse has to put an arm around Beca to steady her.

"I missed you" the now on focus blur whispers against Beca's hip, little arms around her big sister with this complete look of adoration on her eyes.

"Missed you too girly, but next time maybe try not to knock me down okay?" Beca says with a smile, her fingers brushing the little girl's hair away from her face.

"Hey! Where's my hello?!" Jesse asks, kneeling so he is face-to-face with Isla (who somehow can do a perfect imitation of Beca's eye-roll he wonders if it's genetic).

"Hey nerd" Isla manages through a fit a giggles at his pretend shocked face.

"Isla!" Professor Mitchel says as he walks into the living-room, followed by Sheila who is checking she has everything in a tiny little black bag.

"Beca calls Jesse that" the four-year-old responds as an excuse, still firmly attached to Beca's side. Jesse straightens up laughing gently and telling his girlfriend's dad that it's perfectly okay, he is used to the Mitchel women making fun of him.

They go through the general hello's and how-are-you-doing's before assuring the young couple they will be back before midnight and to please help themselves to anything in the house (Professor Mitchel pulls Jesse aside as they leave the house to explicitly warm him that they are not allowed together upstairs near any rooms under any pretense), before Jesse and Beca are left in charge of a very happy little girl who has managed to convince Beca to pick her up.

Jesse loves helping Beca babysit, though generally she does most of the work and he just picks a movie and jumps on the trampoline with Isla. She is a natural, walking around the house with the little girl firmly attached to her hip telling her big sister all about her day and dance class, nodding and wow-ing at all the right places. Jesse always wonders why she complains so much whenever she gets a call from her dad asking if she would be able to watch her little (half) sister for a few hours, because she always has a permanent smile on her face through the whole time they are there.

He loves the little girl, who is all sunshine and rainbows and pink, but somehow still manages to be exactly like Beca. Beca told him the first time she dragged him along that Isla is a total surprise baby and she tried really hard to dislike the little girl when she was born, but obviously she failed because the little girl has Beca (and almost everyone else too) wrapped around her little finger.

After a full night of movies, trampoline jumping, ice-cream, and an impromptu tickle-fight (that Jesse is proud to say he won), Jesse watches from the doorway as his girlfriend tucks her baby sister in, rubbing a hand over her back and singing a lullaby in the sweetest voice he's ever heard until Isla loses the fight with her too heavy eye lids, a gentle "I love you Beca" tumbling from her before she falls asleep.

He watches as Beca leans forward to place a gentle kiss against the little girls forehead, brushing brown bangs from her face and whispering the sentiment back.

As she makes her way back to him, Jesse really can't help but know that someday (years from now, when they are ready) she will be an amazing mom and he falls in love with her just a bit more for it.

* * *

_**It's a little fluff but hopefully not too over the top. One more of the sibling chapters to go hope I'm doing them justice. **_

_**Please review and leave your thoughts! **_

_**GabbyAbby**_


	6. Siblings (Part 3)

Bread Crumbs

A/N: A very big thank you to the following: Angie515, MDBjeca101, gossipssweetlips, Grey, jessica yip 792, aussiebabe290, Guest, and a very special to thecurlingiron for reviewing for every chapter so far. Thank you to all you guys!

* * *

She has four (sorta) siblings

(Part III)

His hands move from where they are grasping her hips to undo her button and zipper, her lips leave a trail of fire along the side of his neck. She's been gone all summer and having her pressed against him like this is all he's thought about for the last three months.

Jesse has just started to tug her jeans down when a (very loud and mood breaking) beeping from computer draws her attention. One moment she is on top of him and the next she is halfway across the room trying to fix her hair as she answers the oncoming Skype call.

"Stop pushing me Sammy! I wanna see her too!"

"Then sit down, you dummy"

"Hey guys" Beca says, her left hand still smoothing her hair back into place.

Jesse laughs lightly at the chorus of 'Beca!'s that suddenly explode from her computer speakers.

He is sitting up on the bed, pulling his shirt back, Beca's told him about her little (half) brothers, he has seen a few pictures of the boys and been told him a few things about each, but they are the only of Beca's siblings he has yet to meet.

Jesse watches for a few minutes as Beca tells her little brothers about her trip back to Barden, about seeing the Bella's again, and her moving into a new room, assuring the boys that yes she does miss them already.

"Did you see your friend Jesse?" one of the boys asks, Jesse can see the blush that rises in her cheeks at the question.

"Yeah" she says, clearing her throat lightly "he's actually here"

"Why's he in your room?" the other boy asks, probably the younger one by the pitch of his voice.

"He's helping me unpack" the blush is still in her cheeks and Jesse can't help but laugh about her slight embarrassment.

He moves so he is standing behind her, looking at the two boys on the screen both who have the same blue eyes as Beca.

"Hey guys" he waves, his other hand twirling one of Beca's curls around his fingers.

"Guys this is Jesse, Jesse my brothers Samuel and Henry" she says, leaning slightly into his touch as she mentions to the two boys.

"Hi Jesse, I'm Samuel!" the older boy chimes.

"So that makes you Henry, huh?" Jesse says with a smile, one that almost falters when the little boy glares at him (steely blue eyes that remind him of Beca's when she's mad).

"Are you Beca's boyfriend?" Samuel asks, dragging out the last word with a laugh clearly audible in his voice in all his eight-year-old boy glory.

Jesse looks at down at his girlfriend, letting her answer the question.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend"

"You can't have a boyfriend!" Henry almost yells, arms crossed and scowl set.

Jesse tries not to laugh "Why can't she?"

"Cause Beca is my sister and sisters aren't allowed boyfriends" for a six-year-old Henry has a lot of wise words.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this update is a day late, I am house/dog sitting and I couldn't figure out the wi-fi password to post this sooner. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!**

**GabbyAbby**


	7. Treble

**Bread Crumbs**

**A/N:** Thank you to all the wonderful reviews I received from the amazing following people: MDBJeca101, Waffles rock, Grey, Angie515, jesica yip 792, anonymous, Jazzybeardancer, and thecurlingiron. You guys are aca-awesome :D

* * *

7. Beca HATES the Treble House

Jesse moves into the Treble house his sophomore year. It's kind of an adjustment after spending all of freshman year sharing a dorm with Benji and then all summer home in his own bedroom. It's always noisy in the house, more often than not there are dirty dishes and clothes throughout the house, shoes cluttering the entry way and staircases, empty bottles, food containers, and wrappers everywhere (he's even found some behind the toilet and in the dryer).

It doesn't surprise him that Beca doesn't like visiting him there.

He almost falls off his bed, startled when his bedroom door slams closed, he can hear his girlfriend growl in frustration as he straightens himself up and she throws herself on his bed.

"Hello to you as well" he greets with a smile he can't help forming on his lips, watching as Beca lays on her back an arm over her eyes muttering something that sounds a lot like death threats under her breath.

"Why do all guys act like pigs?" she asks, moving her arm so can turn and face him, practically glaring at him with her blue eyes.

"I have yet to sprout a curly pink tail, so I wouldn't say all..." he is still smiling, completely ignoring her glare (he's learned when to ignore them), he leans over and presses his lips against her's (she won't admit she melts into him just a bit).

"What they do now?" Jesse asks, pulling his (tiny) girlfriend into his lap.

"They're just idiots" Beca mumbles against his lips, her hands already in his hair.

Jesse pulls her closer, his lips kissing down her neck and over her exposed shoulder. "I know they are idiots, but what did they do?"

"They called be 'babe', kept asking me if I came over to be a good little girlfriend who would cook everyone dinner after I cleaned the house" Beca rolls her eyes, still annoyed at the other Treble's actions.

"Sorry Bec, we can go hang out in your place so the guys won't bother you" he offers, kissing her shoulder again, his hands tracing the band of her pants.

"It would be more sanitary" she offers and he can feel her smiling against his lips, her hand moving to play with the hem of his shirt.

"And smell better" Jesse says, his own hands now underneath her shirt moving up the expense of her back to trace the hooks holding her bra.

"Yeah, what's up with that smell?" her lips find his again as she pulls his shirt up.

Jesse flips them so that she in underneath him, both of their shirts are suddenly off, she lets a low moan escape right next to his ear, which is how he doesn't hear his door opening.

"Hey Jesse, think we can convince Beca to put on a French Maid outfit while she cleans? It would be so... Oh.. Nice... Gettin' it"

Jesse groans, throwing a pillow at Uni as the older boy wiggles his eyebrows at their current position on Jesse's bed.

"Get out!" Beca nearly shouts.

"I hate this place" she says when Jesse's bedroom door is once again closed (though they can both hear Uni shouting at the other guys about what they captain is currently up to).

Jesse really can't blame her.

* * *

**Once again, thank you so much for reading! **

**Please leave your thoughts (and suggestions!) I always love hearing from you guys. **

**I am sorry (again) that this chapter is a day late, house/dog-sitting is messing with my schedule a little. **

**GabbyAbby**


	8. Name

Bread Crumbs

A/N: Thank you to jessica yip 792, kerbear82, Day1Directioner, and Guest for the reviews!

8. Her name really is Beca

It's their third shift together at the radio station, after she spend most of the first two rolling her eyes and ignoring his attempts to talk to her (but he saw her how her lips would turn up when she thought he wasn't looking), they are halfway through a crate of yet un-staked CD's and vinyl's when Jesse decides to try starting a conversation with her again.

"How are you enjoyed collegiate life so far Becky?" he asks, smiling as he tries to figure this girl out.

"Its Beca" she answers, her back to him as she tries to return a CD to its place proper place in the top shelf while on her tiptoes (and he can't help but stare at the sliver of creamy skin exposed when her shirt rides up).

"Oh, I thought since Luke calls you Becky..." Jesse lets the rest of the sentence hang in the air as a way of explanation, going up behind her to slip the CD into its rightful place.

"He's an idiot" she mumbles, taking a step away from him, the space between them suddenly too close.

"So.. Beca, like Rebecca?" he asks after a few more minutes of awkward silence.

"No. Just Beca"

"Your parents named you Beca?" there's a smile in his face, the one he can't take of his face whenever he sees her (this girl is really something).

"Yours named you Jesse?" she throws back, trying to sound annoyed but he can see the corner of her lips tug up no matter how much she is forcing them down.

"Touche"

-/-

Months later, when they are apart because of summer break (he really misses her, almost three months away so early into their relationship sort of sucks) and they spend any free time texting or calling one another. One night while they're Skyping they somehow make their way back into the conversation of names because Beca wants to know his middle name (Dylan), Jesse decides to ask her again about her name because he sort of thinks she was joking all those months ago.

"It really is just Beca, weirdo" he watches as her eyes roll at his question and he realizes he misses even that. "Want me to pull out my birth certificate?"

Jesse laughs at her question "No, it just sounds like a nickname"

"I guess, my dad wanted to name me Rebecca but my mom didn't really like it. Somehow they agreed on Beca"

"I like Beca, it's so perfectly you" Jesse says, the smile of her lips almost his heart skip a beat "Unique and short"

Beca can do nothing but glare as her boyfriend almost falls out of his bed due to laughter.

Again I apologize for the late update.

I hope you guys are enjoying it so far (the lack of reviews for the last chapter was kind of a bummer).

GabbyAbby


	9. 320 (Younger)

**Bread Crumbs **

**A/N:** Thank you to: kerbear82, Day1Directioner, Angie616, Grey, thecurlingiron, Waffles rock, anonymous, and jessica yip 792 for the amazing reviews. Also a special thank you to Guest for the suggestion behind his chapter.

* * *

9. Beca is 320 days younger than him

The summer after freshman year Jesse calls Beca at exactly 12:01 am August 9th so he can wish her a happy birthday. She is grumpy when she answers the phone (Jesse knows how much she likes her sleep, but he couldn't help himself).

"Fuck Jesse, do you know what time it is?" her voice is muffled, probably because she is deep into her sea of pillows.

"Yeah, I planned this after all" he answers and there's a smile on his lips, there always is one when he hears her voice.

"Why?" her voice is laced with sleep, but he can hear her a little more clearly.

"Happy Birthday Beca" he whispers into his phone, listening to her soft breathing.

"You couldn't wait for me to be awake for that?" her voice betrays her words, because its soft and he can almost see the smirk in her lips.

"Wouldn't be as romantic then"

"You're such a weirdo"

"Well, you knew that before you kissed me" he teases.

"I'm going back to sleep"

"Sweet dreams birthday girl" Jesse tells her, wishing more than anything that he could have her in his arms right now "Love you"

"Thank you Jesse" she says a few moments later and he can tell she is smiling into her phone.

-/-

He gets to see her for her birthday the next year, she's spending the last few weeks of summer with her Dad so he decides to drive up to Barden and surprise her.

He calls her at 10 pm and he can tell as soon as she answers that she is annoyed.

"Remembered me did you?"

He purposely didn't call her all day, he wants this to be special after all.

"Sorry I was super busy all day" he answers as he turns the car off and starts walking down the pathway to her dad's house.

"So busy you couldn't text me?" he can tell she is a little hurt, but he hopes that she will forgive him once she realizes what he did.

"I know Becs, I'm so sorry" He is standing just outside now and he can't help but smile at seeing her dad's front door. "But I did send you a birthday present and I just got the confirmation that it arrived at your dad's"

He hears her long sigh and shuffling as she gets up from what he assumes is her bed.

"What is it?"

"Now Beca, how would it be a surprise if I told you? Hurry up I wanna see if you like it"

"I don't like surprises" she tells him stomping down the stairs with a little more force than necessary.

"Come on Beca, humor me"

"Fine"

He hangs up when he sees the doorknob turning, his hands in his jacket pockets bouncing into the balls of his feet (he's allowed to be jittery) and a smile he can't help but have just for her.

"What the..." she almost drops her phone at seeing him standing on her dad's front porch.

She runs into his arms holding on tightly to make sure he's there.

"I hate you" she says against his chest as she breathes him in (God, how she's missed him).

"Best birthday present ever thought, right?"

He laughs when she punches him in the stomach (hard enough that it knocks the air out of him) but then she is hugging him again, her lips moving against his and he knows she agrees.

-/-

Her birthday before Senior year falls the week before her (step) brother's wedding.

Tristan convinces her to spend that week with him and his fiancee in New York as a birthday present.

They spend the day before her birthday sightseeing and doing typical touristy things. They stumble into their hotel room after dinner, too full and tired after a long day and amazing dinner.

They are barely able to change out of their clothes before falling into bed, Beca is almost instantly asleep as she presses her body into his left side and his arms wrap around her.

Jesse wakes up at 3 a.m., and pulls Beca closer, kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulder until she starts waking up.

"Jesse" she moans his name, turning to pull his lips against hers.

"Happy birthday" he whispers as his lips touch hers.

Beca's eyes open a little wider, smiling against his lips and pulling him closer.

"Where's my birthday present, hope its something I like"

His hands are already pulling her top off "Don't worry you'll love it"

Afterwards when they are still trying to catch their breath she lays her head against his chest, listening to his still too fast heartbeat "I love you" she whispers so softly, her breath cool on his hot skin.

"Love you too"

She looks up at him, her fingers reaching to draw little patterns on his bare chest "I know I don't always tell you, but thank you so much for loving me"

* * *

**I know Skylar is actually two years younger than Anna K, but it would not have made too much sense to make Jesse younger since they are in the same grade. **

**I may write a part two to this chapter, but that's up to you guys. **

**Also if anyone wants to take pity on me and be my beta, I would appreciate it so, so, so much! (Kinda need one desperately)**

**Please review! **

**GabbyAbby**


	10. 320 (Older)

**Bread Crumbs**

**A/N:** Since you guys asked for a part two. Thank you for the amazing reviews: kerbear82, Grey, thecurlingiron, Guest, Alanasilver, Lily887787, and jessica yip 792.

* * *

10. He is 320 days older than Beca

Jesse's first birthday as a college student doesn't start out well. It happens a month into the school year and he has not only a math test but also a quiz in his Music Appreciation class. He manages to spill his coffee on his phone halfway through the day and when he finally is able to get in touch with his parents, they tell him that though they will replace it he has to wait at least a week for it. He then spends almost an hour trying to find Benji's hamster that somehow got loose in their dorm room and as a result is almost forty minutes late for his shift at the radio station.

Luke is an asshole about it, even though Jesse tries to explain and ask for a break (it is his birthday), but the British senior still goes on about it for another ten minutes and tells him he has to stay for an extra hour. As a result of his rather horrible day Jesse isn't in the best of moods.

"I'm not sure if taking out your frustrations on the CD's is going to do you any good" he hears Beca say from across the room and it's the first time he notices she is even there.

"Yeah but its been a crappy day" he answers, going back to roughly shoving CD's back into their designed place.

It's the first time Beca sees Jesse when he isn't shitting rainbows or unicorns or whatever he does that makes him smile all the time, she has to admit to herself it's a little weird. She keeps half an eye on him for the rest of their shift as he mumbles under his breath about a horrible birthday.

When Jesse is finally done at the radio station, he's glad that this day is finally almost over and wants nothing more than to go to his dorm and watching one of his new movies, somehow Beca catches up with him as he is about to walk into his building and hands him a brown paper box.

"Happy birthday, weirdo" she tells him, already heading back to her own building "stop being such a cry baby"

When he opens the box there's a cupcake with blue icing for him and he can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't such a horrible day.

-/-/-/-

His 21st birthday is the first birthday of the school year so the Treble's make it an excuse to hold a house party and buy way too much booze. There are so many people in the Treble house that the party has spilled into the front and back yard, the hot-tub is filled with half-dressed half-drunk college students, and the music is loud with an amazing beat (since Beca took control of the DJing).

He finds Beca still by the DJ equipment, where she's been for most of the party, completely immersed in what she is doing that she doesn't notice him at first.

"Gonna take a break anytime soon?" he asks loudly over the pounding music taking (a now legal) sip of his drink.

"I need to finish this playlist" she answers, not exactly looking up from her laptop.

"Come on Becs, let's go dance" Jesse urges, leaning forward trying to catch her eye.

"Jesse you're gonna spill that all over my equipment!" she hisses, blue eyes glaring at him.

"Excuse me for trying to spend time with my girlfriend on my birthday" he shoots back, turning away from her and disappearing into the sea of party goers.

Beca finds him outside almost an hour later; he is a little unsteady on his feet talking to a pretty blonde who seems to think he's the funniest most interesting guy she's ever met.

"Hey weirdo" she says when she gets closer, arched brow and arms crossed over her chest (and she is _not_ jealous).

"Beca" Jesse says as a greeting, tipping his cup her way clumsily so some of his drink spills over the rim. The blonde he was talking to steps closer to him so their arms are touching and she can get a better look at the little brunet who's stolen Jesse's attention.

"Let's go inside" Beca uncrosses her arms, reaching to grasp his hand in hers, shooting the blond a look that clearly says 'back off'.

"Mmm-kay" he is still a bit unsteady on his feet, grinning like an idiot in her direction before he remembers the blonde next to him "Bye Sophia... Lucia... Maria?"

Beca half drags her boyfriend to the house, trading his drink for a water bottle as she pulls him into the middle of the dancing bodies, then her body is moving against his with the beat. A few songs in and he is finally a little more sober, pulling her as close to him as possible leaving kisses over her shoulder and laughing as a few of his friends tell them to get a room.

"Sorry" she whispers against his ear, rocking gently at the slow song that comes on with her arms around his neck "You're right, I'm here to be your girlfriend not the DJ"

"It's fine" he says, though they both know it really isn't okay that she ignored him earlier, but he hates fighting with her and would much rather just have an awesome birthday with her pressed tightly against him in this too hot room.

"I love you Jesse" she says with a kiss.

-/-/-/-

He wakes up to her kissing his neck and shoulder for his 27th birthday, he smiles pulling his wife on top of him still feeling butterflies on his stomach at the love he can see in her eyes and her throaty laugh.

She leans down to press a kiss against his lips, her long curls tickling his skin.

"Happy birthday to you" she sings against his lips, her fingers tracing down his shoulder and chest "happy birthday to you" a hard kiss that leaves him breathless "happy birthday dear Jesse" her hips grind into his and they both moan "happy birthday" another breathtaking kiss "to you" they both gasp as he sinks into her.

Her eyes are fluttering closed as her breathing evens out, his fingers brushing tangles out of her hair wondering how he can love her so much after all these years. Wondering how she still can take his breath away after waking up next to her every day for years.

Beca's eyes open slowly as she leans to kiss him gently "Your present is on your nightstand"

He reaches for the plain brown box and sits up against the headboard as Beca's eyes follow his movements chewing on her bottom lip.

He unravels what feels like yards of blue tissue paper until he reaches his present, when his eyes finally take it in his smile is so big it hurts his cheeks. The box and paper fall to the floor as he pulls Beca up, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her with as much love as he can muster.

Because that little pink plus sign is the best birthday present he could ever hope for.

* * *

**Please review! I would love to know what you guys think.**

**Still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. **

**GabbyAbby**


	11. Tattoos (I)

**Bread Crumbs**

**A/N:** Thank you for the amazing reviews: gossipsweetlips, Day1Directioner, kerbear82, Guest, jessica yip 792, Warkitty, and thecurlingiron.

* * *

11. She has a lot of tattoos (Part 1)

Jesse notices her tattoos for the first time as he is singing to her from his parents car. He catches glances of them when they share shifts at the radio station or when he makes himself comfortable in her room or at the quad, (not so) casually asking about the ones he is aware of after he spends (way too much) time thinking about their meanings.

-/-/-/-

He knows that the first tattoo she got were the flowers in her shoulder, he knows she was 16 and took Tristan with her after months of annoying him. He listens as Beca tells him they are a tribute to her grandmother who was her favorite person and died when Beca was 14, the flowers were her grandmother's favorite and Beca always remembers seeing them around her house when she visited as a kid. There's a sad smile on Beca's lips as she talks about her grandma, she looks so small and fragile that Jesse wants nothing more than to pull her into his arms and never let go (but he can't, because this friendship they have fallen into is much too fragile and precious to lose over him doing something stupid like that).

/-/-/-/

There's a cricket on her left wrist, he asks about it a few days after the riff-off when they are sitting in the quad with pretzels and juice-pouches (her favorite is strawberry-kiwi). Beca pulls her sleep up so he can see it better as she explains that she lost a bet at the beginning of her Senior year (something that involves streaking through a football field half-way through a school day). He laughs at her slightly pink cheeks and reaches up to trace the tattoo with the pad of his thumb (he swears there are sparks).

-/-/-/-

He sees the outline of birds and a quote on her forearm during one of their first shifts together, he tilts his head and follows as her arms move to put CDs aways so he can make out the words (blackbird fly, into the night).

"Beatles huh?" he asks with that smile he can't help but have.

His response is an arched brow, so he mentions to her right arm.

"Oh" she sounds surprised "Its my favorite Beatle song"

"My favorite is 'Hey Jude'" he shares

"Of course it is" she does this half-smile eye-roll combo that makes him almost laugh "you're totally the hopelessly romantic type"

After they start dating and he begins spending more nights with her than not, he gently hums the melody to 'Blackbird' as she falls asleep.

/-/-/-/

The three tear drops on her shoulder are for two of her friends that passed away just before she came to Barden, one of them was drunk and the other not any better and they wrapped their car around a tree. She tells Jesse that though it wasn't her closest of friends it did make her realize that maybe the life she had (though she never got mixed up in drugs, she did sneak out to drink and smoke a few cigaretts and friends that were possibly not the best influences) was possibly not the best of choices. She also tells him years later, that she was suppose to be in the car with them.

* * *

**It's a late update, but I sort of got stuck between three different ideas for this chapter and real life.**

**I very losely based the story of her flower tattoo on one I have myself. Hopefully this first part was okay, I have a second part coming (depending on the amount of reviews), if you have any suggestions please leave them! I love trying to write them.**

**GabbyAbby**


End file.
